


Infinity Drabbles

by Lord_BucKam



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Because we need some positivity too dammit, Gen, Honestly just me trying to guess what's going to happen, If you look closely enough, Infinity War, Infinity War (twitter) theories, Just a bit of bromance, Lo and behold ! Drama, More tags to be added, Trailer based, but kinda funny too
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-06
Updated: 2018-04-17
Packaged: 2019-04-19 09:42:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14234544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lord_BucKam/pseuds/Lord_BucKam
Summary: There was an ideaTo bring together, a group of predictable drabblesTo see if they could becomeSomething more...So when they needed us, we could tell the storiesThat they never could...1. Tony & Starlord.2. Loki & Thor.3. Bucky & Steve.4. Rhodey & Tony.





	1. We Will Rock You (Tony & Starlord)

**Author's Note:**

> So, because I just can't wait for Infinity War anymore, I decided to write some drabbles during the month about IW events I mostly just assume or think possible from what we've seen of the trailers. It's short (well, _drabbles_ ), sometimes funny, sometimes dramatic, most of the time centered on a duo of characters.
> 
> PS : I'm no native english speaker, so you may feel it in my writing. In any case I'm sorry for any mistake or typo.
> 
> PS : the titles are just the song I listened to while writing, don't mind it.
> 
> Hope you like it though, enjoy !

Things escalated real quick.

First, that what-the-fuck-alien-floating-thing appeared basically from nowhere. Second, the Incredible Fucking Hulk™ fell from the Sky and destroyed the roof and stairs of a perfectly fine old house where lived a _magician_. And now this.

From a galaxy far, far away, came this band of weirdos in their awesome spaceship. And that guy who called himself Starlord.

« And who’re you ? »

« Tony Stark. »

« Huh. Never heard of ya. »

« Oh, really ? So I’m not popular in space ? What a shame. »

Actually, it would’ve been way more disturbing if indeed he was popular somewhere else in the Universe.

The green beauty explained to them how ugly purple son of a bitch wanted to destroy the Earth. Well, it wasn’t the first time an unknown creature wanted to end Humanity, yet this time it felt different. It felt like an Apocalypse. A real one.

He was legit terrified inside.

But that Starlord (Peter) guy didn’t look even remotely stressed, what a lucky bastard. Even Parker seemed more fascinated by all this galactic clusterfuck than frightened. Urgh, must be a Peter thing.

God, he needed a drink.

« So, what’s the plan ? »

He looked up, a plan ? Oh right, shit, he didn’t think of a plan. He kind of was busy calming an upcoming anxiety attack (and he thought he was over that crap).

« Oh, I don’t have one. » Not yet, give him fucking time, damn it. « Guess I’ll just… » The wings of his suit deployed and he shouted, « …Wing it. »

Holy shit, the jokes he made when he was stressed were the worst.

« …Tony, I don’t want to alarm you or anything, but I think we might be soulmates. »

A few seconds of silence, and then he burst out laughing, not able to stop for the following two minutes.

No one really understood nor laughed to his jokes so far. Now he finally found someone on the same wavelength than him, and it was some dude from Space.

And oh, look, no anxiety attack. The laugh relaxed his nerves, apparently. What a fucking relief, he took an inspiration.

Yeah, maybe they were Soulmates. At least, he seemed funny enough to help him feel better. Now he could think.

« Okay, seriously, here’s the plan. »

Now he was ready to kick some alien ass.

~~~~~

…Well, maybe he talked _a bit_ too fast.

« Let’s talk about this plan of yours. I think it’s good, except, it sucks, so let me do the plan, in that way, it might be really good. »

That half-alien dumbass was contesting his plan. He wasn’t the type to not listen to others’ opinion (he listened, he just didn’t _apply_ it most of the time). But this time… Oh God.

« …Waw. »

It’s gonna be a _long fucking day_.


	2. Safe & Sound (Thor & Loki)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to hell for this.

It all happened in hadly longer than the bat of an eye. Or at least it felt like it.

The spaceship, their fellow Asguardians, their silly little _team_ , Thor…

By the snap of a finger, everything was gone. The ship was no more, their people, mere bodies scattered everywhere, seemingly lifeless.

Loki felt his heart stop.

He knew who did that. He knew _why_ he did that.

Why he came here.

Where were Valkyrie ? Heimdall ? Even if they didn’t stand a ghost of a chance. No, they needed the Hulk.

They needed help.

He didn’t fight when these minions came to take him. He knew what was waiting for him. But he had a plan. He always had a plan.

He just wasn’t expecting to see his brother’s head trapped in the giant hand.

« Loki… ! » A cry of agony. Almost a plea.

He didn’t respond. He couldn’t. How could he ?

« You know why I am here. » He raised his gaze from his brother to the menacing face. « This, »  
The voice was low-pitched, serious, it gave him shivers. « is the price for your betrayal. Now, give me what I am here for. »

The Cube. Always that damn Cube. Maybe he should’ve let it burn with the rest of Asguard. « Only with a condition. » The giant looked at him.

« You’re not in position to bargain- »

« -Indeed, I am. » He did his very best to stay calm, look confident. He absolutely had to, or his plan would fail. « I still can destroy it, or hide it where you could never find it. »

« You would be dead before that- »

« In fact, it is already well hidden. » Their expressions remained stoical, but Loki knew he won. He still had a chance.

« …And what do you want ? » He took an inspiration.

« Let him go. »

He could see it from where he was, Thor’s blue eyes looking at him. He didn’t understand his mint, how dumb. But he wasn’t surprised.

A moment of silence. Without a word, they agreed.

« Give me the Cube. » The God made a step forward.

« No ! » The voice pierced the air. « Loki, don’t do it ! Don’t give it to him ! »

 _‘And let you die ? Like I could.’_ But again, he didn’t say anything. As he approached, the bright blue Tesserract appeared in his hand. The King screamed and fought, begging him not to do it; to no avail. Loki could hear his heart pounding in his ribcage with anticipation. As it landed on the Giant’s hand, the right one released the God of Thunder, who didn’t have the time to react before being thrown meters away.

« Loki, how could you… ! You should have escaped ! »

« That’s what I did, Brother. And now we’re here. »

Loki wanted to smile. After all, they really were different; Thor could never understand him. Well, whatever now. It wasn’t important anymore.

« Go, brother. They need you there. »

« What- »

« Don’t waste any more time, just go ! »

« I can’t leave you ! »

« You must ! » Again, that hurt look. It was better like this.

« I see you have resigned to your fate. » He turned to the Giant. Another clause was in their accord, he was well aware.

« Don’t forget our deal. »

« I won’t kill him, as long as he doesn’t attempt to get in my way. » He glanced at the King. « But we both know he will, don’t we ? »

« It will suffice. »

« Loki ! »

« Let’s end this, Thanos. »

« No ! »

Blue and green orbs met again. Time seemed to stop. Loki talked, unheard. Two simple words, that Thor understood instinctively. He stretched his hand for him, but he was too far.

And suddenly, everything became silent.

…

« Win. Brother. »

He closed his eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know some people on twitter who would kill me for this but whatever...


	3. Skyfall (Bucky & Steve)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> God this song is so Stucky i can't even
> 
> And again sorry for mistakes and/or typos

The click of the riffle was familiar to his ears when he charged it. Like he did it all his life.

He, in fact, did. And he naïvely thought he wouldn’t have to do it anymore.

The world always seemed to be in War…

But now he was back. He wasn’t the soldier anymore. He was _him_. He made his own choices. And he decided to fight for the people he cared about, and who he thought deserved to be protected. Because he knew how to fight. He was damn good at it. 

« How d’ya feel, Buck ? »

He turned around to see Steve, already wearing his black suit. It always hurt him to see the missing star, but he knew it was the symbol of a time long gone. He smiled gently.

« M’good. »

He finished assembling his guns and armed himself.

« I’m sorry. » He jerked his head back, and stared in the captivating blue eyes. Though there was a touch of green in them, he noticed long ago. « For getting you involved. But we don’t- »

« You don’t have a choice, I know. » Still smiling, he rearranged his uniform. He got used to his new arm already. « And you’re not _getting me involved_. I chose to join you. Plus you need all the help you can get, am I right ? »

« …Yeah. »

« So it’s all settled. » He put a hand on his shoulder. « With you ‘til the end of the line. Remember ? » Finally, he got a smile to enlighten his friend’s mournful face. « We’re just fighting another war, now aren’t we ? It’s not that different. »

« …You must be right. » They exchanged a look. « You shouldn’t be the one comforting me. » He escaped a little laugh.

« That’s because I’m the bigger one. »

« Not anymore. »

« You wish. I still beat you at arm wrestling. »

« Only when you use your left one, and you know it’s cheating. »

« No it’s not ! » They laughed together, lighthearted for a moment.

They knew the Big Fight was coming. They knew the End was near. But they just didn’t care at that moment. Why worry ? After all, it would be decided on the battlefield. All they had to do was stand tall and face it.

Together, they will stay strong and fight, as the Sky fell over.

And he knew he could do it. Because he was _Bucky_. And he was with his _friend, Steve._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just saw the new footage with Bucky FREAKING SMILING I CAN'T  
> A chance I didn't write this yesterday or it would've came completely out of character
> 
> (Srry but seeing my baby happy I FEEL BLESSED)


	4. Friends (Rhodey & Tony)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Probably one of my fave duos ever, i just love their friendship <3 plus Rhodey's too precious for this world

« Yes ? Who's it ? »

« Hi Rhodey, it’s me. »

« Tones ? Pal, how you doin’ ? »

« As well as I actually can. You okay ? »

« Yeah, ‘course. ‘M all fine. »

« The prosthesis’re working fine ? No problem ? »

« They’re perfect, Tony. »

« You sure ? If anythin- »

« I know. »

« ‘Kay. Just wanted to check- »

« … You not doin’ well, right ? »

« What ? No, I’m good ! »

« Stop it, Tony. I know you, and right now you’re stressed as fuck. »

« Uhh… Well, it’s kinda fucked up here. »

« Would’ve guessed. Just breathe and think of something relaxing. »

« … »

« Better ? »

« Kind of. Yeah. »

« Good. Now go on and do what you have to do. »

« Rhodey… I don’t know how. »

« …You know, Tony. You always know. »

« But this time’s different ! »

« Different ? From what exactly, when you saved the President ? Or when you were trapped in a cave and thought you had one week left to live ? »

« This time it’s not only my life and a few people’s that’s on the line, it’s fucking half the universe ! »

« We know, and you’re not alone buddy. You’re one of the top ten geniuses in the whole damn galaxy, so use your brain. And if you don’t trust yourself… Well, I trust ya. »

« … »

« What ?  »

« You’re an angel, Rhodey. »

« Ow, come on. »

« I don’t deserve you. »

« Shut up and do your work ! »

« Alright, alright… Thanks buddy. »

« You owe me this one. We’ll talk about this later. »

« Whatever you want, honey bear. »

Rhodey smiled as the connection ended, just in time for him to shoot that ugly alien thing running to him. It was a real clusterfuck down here, he really hoped that Tony was in a somewhat better position; he better was having fun in space. And he needed to tell him all about it when they meet again.

Because they will meet again, right ?

**Author's Note:**

> Special thanks to @IRONSTVRK on tw for the idea, love you georgia <3


End file.
